


Saturdays

by ign0miny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Days of the week, M/M, Molly and Ron only appear for a few seconds, Oral Sex, and of course cuddling afterwards what kind of monster do you think i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ign0miny/pseuds/ign0miny
Summary: Ever other damn day of the week is for everybody else-but not Saturdays.No, Saturdays are for the boys.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 39





	Saturdays

Saturdays are for the boys

Sundays are when Harry goes to the burrow early in the morning, way before the sun has peeked over the hills, to help Molly cook Sunday lunch and help watch over all of the nieces and nephews that are running around the house.

Draco comes with, of course, but after there is no time for themselves. They prepare lunch and clean all the dishes after. Harry helps Molly garden and Draco plays intense chess matches against Ron. Sundays last well into the night, leaving Harry and Draco to find themselves returning home way after the sun has hidden itself behind the hills, playing hide and seek with the moon.

Mondays are when Draco wakes up early to take a shower, using all his expensive shampoos and conditioners and body washes to make himself smell lovely. The steam of the shower carries into the bedroom and with the steam comes all of the lavish scents of Draco's products. Here, in the bedroom, is where Harry drifts in and out of sleep until Draco comes out of the shower, robe on and long hair tied up in a towel.

He'll tap Harry's foot, or leg, to wake him up, then they both head downstairs for some well needed coffee. They leave for work, Draco leaving at nine and Harry leaving subsequently. They spend twelve hours apart, both doing their separate jobs. 

Harry, an auror, spends his nine hours at the ministry, doing paperwork and occasionally fieldwork. Draco, a healer, works at the hospital, creating and perfecting potions that can be used on patients. On a rare occasion, when they both don't have any work, they'll go out for lunch together and eat. Sometimes, if they got even luckier, they would be able to enjoy a nice dinner together at their favorite restaurant; but that wasn't likely.

By nine, they both return home and spend the remaining few hours of the day together by the telly or dancing around their living room, sometimes to an upbeat song, and other times to a slow, soft song that has Draco leaning his head onto Harry's shoulder. 

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday follow the same routine as Monday. Both Harry and Draco wake up, proceed to go to work, and try to enjoy whatever time they have left in the day with each other. Every so often they will end their night with a stroll in the dark. Holding hands, they'll walk through the gated fence of their backyard and walked a little less than a mile to a beautiful, small pond. Harry will usually bring bread to feed to the bird that are there and Draco will lay on the ground, facing the moon. After feeding the ducks, Harry will join Draco on the ground and they'll watch the stars twinkle and the man on the moon fish. 

They only return home when the sky gets so dark that they can hardly see the streets under the streetlights. When the return home, Harry and Draco will change and get into bed, falling asleep to the sound of the other's breathing. 

Saturdays are different.

Saturdays are special.

Neither of them have work on Saturdays, so Harry and Draco get to wake up later than normal. Usually Harry will wake up first, eyes battering slowly to adjust to the brightness of their room. The room consisted of dark blue furniture, such as the dark blue couch in the corner with yellow pillows. Draco would read to Harry on the sofa sometimes, stroking Harry's hair as he slowly drifted off into sleep. One of the walls in the room contained only windows, which made the room so bright. The sun had been up for a while, and was directly in the view of Harry's eyes. He would bat his eyelashes a few times, crinkle his nose, and roll over only to find their sheets tangled and dangling off the bed.

Too lazy and too content to move, Harry would just drag Draco closer to his chest and breathe in Draco's scent. Shortly after, he would fall back into the land of dreams and float.

When the sun had moved and wasn't directly shining into the room, Draco would slowly wake, trying to stretch but failing to do. He would find himself wrapped in Harry's arm, the big man crushing him to his chest.

Not that he exactly minded.

Draco would smile softly at Harry, who was protective of Draco even in his sleep. He would then decide to wake Harry up with bunches of kisses on his face and neck, and slowly move downwards. Draco would go down to Harry's nipples before moving to get a better angle. He would crawl over Harry, who would be slowly awakening, and lick across his chest and nipples. 

Harry would respond beautifully, arching up into Draco's mouth and pushing his hands into Draco's hair. He would murmur " _Good morning"_ in a low, raspy voice and slowly start to push Draco's head down to other regions of his body. Draco would happily comply, licking and kissing down Harry's body until he got to where Harry desired the most. Determined, he would take Harry into his mouth and _suck._ Harry's legs would tremble and he would let out a hoarse cry, holding Draco's long hair in his hands to hold onto as an anchor while he floated off into the sea of Draco's mouth. 

Occasionally Draco would pull off, lick the mushroom head to tease, and take Harry all the way back down again. 

In no time, Harry would be pulling at Draco's head, letting out a loud moan, and come into Draco's hot mouth and down his throat. Gasping and panting for breath, Harry would just watch as Draco would run his hand's down Harry's shaking thighs and move his hands a bit lower to fondle his balls. He would then haul Draco up, both of their eyes hooded and filled with lust, and kiss Draco hard. Harry would be able to taste himself in Draco's mouth and he would start to get hot and heavy again. 

Grabbing the lube that they kept in their nightstand draw, Harry would open it, set the cap on the table, and pour a little into his hands. _"Turn around"_ he would demand to Draco, watching as Draco's eyes dialiated and turned an even darker shade of black than they already were. Draco would place his hands on his buttocks, pull them apart, and thrash his head when Harry would circle his rim. He would watch as his finger traced Draco's most intimate place, watching the hole twitch and quiver beneath Harry's administrations. 

When Harry finally chose to stop teasing Draco and insert a finger inside of him, Draco would arch his back and call out Harry's name into their room. This only encouraged Harry to finger Draco harder, not stopping until he find that special little nub that would, and could, make Draco _tremble_. When Harry would press against the nub, Draco would arch his back to an impossibly uncomfortable angle, moaning and breathing harshly.

Harry would then insert two fingers, and then three, switching between pressing against Draco's prostate and scissoring him open. Only after Draco was a sobbing, thrashing mess would Harry even consider lining Draco up with his cock and pulling him down on it. Their reactions would be immediate: Draco's eyes rolling back into his head and grabbing Harry's hands, and Harry trying (and failing) to not give in and just completely pummel Draco right then and there.

Once Draco had adjusted to Harry, he would slowly lift his head up and nod, and they would start moving together. They alternated between Draco pushing up and down on Harry's chest, driving Harry's cock in and out of his hole, and Harry grabbing Draco's legs and hooking them on his shoulders and recklessly giving Draco all he had. 

Draco would have Harry play with nipples, rolling them around and sucking on the little nubs. Harry would come first, warning Draco before letting himself get lost in Draco's tight heat. Draco would come soon after, locking hands with Harry and pulling him into a kiss. 

After the heat between them had died down, they would lay there on the bed, just content with being in the other's company. Harry would gather Draco in his arms and tell him how amazing he was, kissing over the bruises he had left with his grip on Draco.

Sometimes they would fall asleep when they would lay together, and other times they would face each other and talk about the future and what it would hold. Later, when the sun was getting ready to hide from the moon again, they would get up and take a shower, Harry cleaning Draco's most intimate places and Draco just letting Harry take care of him.

Dinner would be made by Harry, who would be accompanied by Draco in the kitchen. They never ate the same thing on Saturdays; Harry loved to try different recipes and cooking styles and since Saturdays were his only days to do so, he did. Draco would help Harry by setting out plates and utensils on the dinner table. When dinner was ready, Harry would go into their wine cellar and grab Draco's favorite wine, pouring it into both of their wine glasses.

Together, they would eat across from one another, Draco steadily telling Harry how amazing the food was and that he didn't think he could ever eat something that good in his lifetime again. 

Harry would continuously prove Draco's statement wrong by making next week's food even better than the last. 

When the sun was fully hiding and the moon was seeking it, Harry and Draco would move into the living room and push the furniture to the sides of the walls and turn on some slow music. Harry would grab Draco's smooth and delicate hand and bring it up to his shoulder while moving his own hand down to Draco's waist. He would twirl Draco around the room, both of them laughing and dancing to the sounds from the radio.

Eventually they would become out of breath, from both the dancing and the laughter, and Harry would just pull Draco close to his chest so that Draco could hear and feel his heartbeat. " _I love you"_ he would say, moving his hand across Draco's back. He'd repeat that slowly, over and over again to Draco, kissing his ears and neck and face. Draco would wait until Harry finished, his words slowly fading into nothing. He would grab Harry's face with his hands and pull him down into a sweet, slow, torturous kiss that would leave them both trembling a bit. 

Draco would repeat Harry's words, but only once, to Harry. The night would be pitch black as they made their way up to their bedroom, tearing and whatever clothes the other had on. They would get into the bedroom and fall onto the bed together, both holding the other close. 

They would join together, hands linked and bodies in harmony as Harry slowly entered Draco, who was still loose from the earlier activities of the day. Harry would move slowly, kissing Draco and making love to him while watching him slowly come apart in his arms. They would come together, hands still linked, bodies rolling towards the other. Silence would fill the room after, leaving them to slowly fall asleep from the heat of the other's body and the silence of the dark night.

Saturday would turn into Sunday and they would once again be separated. In a few hours they would be getting ready to go help Molly with Sunday lunch and soon after that they would be getting ready to go back to their jobs. They would be away for nine hours of each week day, only having the time of the night to be with each other. However, no matter how crazy things during the week could get, they had their Saturdays. 

Their Saturdays where they laid together, having sex and talking, making food and kissing for no damn reason, not giving a single thought about the world outside of their cozy home. 

They would always have their saturdays, and they were okay with that.

Saturdays made everything okay. 

And with that knowledge, they both slept peacefully, all the stress of their week off their shoulders and into the hands of the other. 

/./.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut lmaoooooooo  
> as always thanks for reading


End file.
